


tea and cookies

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, First Date, Ladybug Week, Ladybug Week 2k19, Love Letters, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Seamonkeys in Chapter 3, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Ladybug Week 2019 oneshots





	1. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby don't realize they've gone out on a date until other people point it out

Neither teenager even realized their first date _was_ a date until someone else pointed it out.

Blake and Ruby had been wanting to get closer in their first few months at Beacon and had decided to hang out outside of team activities for once. Blake and Yang were pretty close as partners and friends, and Ruby and Weiss were finally making headway into actual friendship and Blake and Weiss were actually getting along pretty well now and of course Ruby and Yang were close, they were sisters! But Blake and Ruby were usually so busy with their other friends that they didn't get to talk much. So while they considered themselves close, they understood to others they didn't seem it.

They first went to a little café just a short walk into Vale proper and sat down for an early lunch. Ruby spoke excitedly about the newest comic Jaune had leant her while Blake sipped at their tea. They listened happily to the way Ruby's voice pitched up in excitement while describing the action sequences and lowered when someone else in the shop shushed her. They flicked their ear under their bow and gave a little laugh as Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

When they finished their tea and lunch, they went to a movie. _A Huntress' Heart, _one of Blake's favourite novels, had finally gotten a screen adaptation and Blake was super exicted to see it. Since Ruby paid for their lunch, Blake paid for their tickets. They gave Ruby a brief run-down of the book plot before the movie started, and Ruby smiled softly at them around her Scroll. She wasn't really interested in the romance aspect of the film, but she did like the way Blake gestured and became emphatic when describing their favourite novels so she sat quietly and actually listened to what was being said.

Ruby leaned over and murmured to Blake a few times about how "That's _so _not a gauntlet," or "Did they even talk to real Huntsman about how Aura works?". Each time Blake giggled and shushed her and Ruby appreciated the sound of their laugh. She knew for a fact Blake would have a whole rant about things done wrong when they left the theater, so Ruby just settled back and waited for it.

Ruby was right, as soon as they were back on the street, Blake was listing out all the things they got wrong with the movie. Ruby glanced a little higher and saw their ears flicking madly with displeasure under the bow as their voice raised and their hands moved faster and faster. Without thinking she reached out and took one of Blake's hands, causing them to blush and stare at Ruby in open-mouthed shock. Ruby flushed and mumbled something about their ears and moved to drop Blake's hand. Blake's grip tightened around Ruby's and they continued down the street, with Blake speaking a little quieter. Ruby flushed but realized hand-holding didn't always have to be romantic. Blake was probably just using the touch to ground themself and not get too loud again.

They spent the rest of their day out wandering around Vale, poking into various shops on occasion. Ruby tugged Blake into a bookshop she liked and gestured widely.

"So, I was thinking. Since you and I don't know each other super amazingly well, I wanted to do something. You pick out one of your favourite books for me to read, I pick out one of my favourite books for you to read. I thought it could like, give us a glimpse into the other's worldview...or...something..." she trailed off, peeking up at Blake through her bangs.

Blake smiled softly at her. "That's a wonderful idea, Ruby," they said. They released Ruby's hand and went off to find a book. Ruby stood at the front of the store, heart pounding, for a few minutes. She shook it off and went to hunt down one of her favourites.

They got back to campus and walked quietly back to the dorm. Ruby opened the door and gestured to Blake. Blake smiled and shook their head.

"I'm gonna go to the library and read the book you got me," they said. "Weiss and Yang are always a little too noisy when they haven't been off campus for a while." They waved as they walked down the hall and Ruby waved back, clutching the book they got her to her chest. She walked into the room and Weiss and Yang gave her those scary smiles.

"So..." Weiss said. Ruby took a step back and hit the door.

"So what?" she asked defensively.

"How was the date!" Yang said, bouncing to her feet. Ruby felt her face heat up.

"It wasn't a date! It was like, team bonding." Yang and Weiss exchanged a look.

"Riiiight," Yang said.

"Team bonding without half of the team?" Weiss asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Because all of our other team relationships are strong besides mine and Blake's!" She pushed past the pair and started clambering onto her bed.

"Alright, alright," Yang said. "So what'd you guys do?" Ruby smiled brightly, excited to recount the day to Yang.

"Well, first we went to an early lunch at that super cute café Blake likes. We hung out there until there were fifteen minutes until that movie they've been so excited about started. So then we went to see that. Then we just sort of hung out around Vale and looked around shops. And then!" she said, smiling broadly. "We bought each other books!" Weiss and Yang gave each other another _look. _Weiss sighed.

"Ruby..." she began.

"That was totally a date!" Yang crowed. She yanked Ruby down from the bed and twirled her around.

"My baby sister is gonna get a girlfriend!" she said. Ruby felt her ribs creaking.

"Ya--ng. C--an't br--ea-the," she gasped. Yang giggled and sat her down gently. Ruby thought back on the day and blushed, hiding her face.

"How could I not realize I was on a date!"

~~~~

Sun cornered Blake in the library and started bombarding them with questions. The worst of which being, "You know that was a date, right?" Blake hid their face in their book and hissed at him.

"Go _away, _Sun. It wasn't a date." Sun sighed and flopped dramatically backwards in his chair.

"Of course it was a date!" he said. "You guys went out to eat, went to a movie, walked around Vale _while holding hands, _and then exchanged books so that y'all could get a little, like, glimpse into the other's mind. That's so a date!" Blake flushed and flicked their ear at him.

"Just go away," they sighed. He laughed and pushed away from the table. He patted their shoulder as he walked by.

"Good luck with Ruby~!" he called before being chased out by the librarian. Blake sunk down in their seat and hid behind their book. They smiled softly, thinking about their day out with Ruby. _Maybe it was a date? Would Ruby think so, too? _Their Scroll buzzed suddenly with a message from Ruby.

_ **Ruby: ** _ _Our teammates think we went on a date._

_ **Me: ** _ **Sun does, too.**

** _Ruby: _ ** _..._

_ **Ruby: ** _ _*Was* it a date?_

_ **Me: ** _ **If you'd like it to have been.**

They held their breath and waited for the next message.

_ **Ruby: ** _ _I'd like that a lot._

** _Ruby: _ ** _Want to go out again sometime?_

Blake giggled.

** _Me: _ ** **Sure.**


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby can't sleep so Blake helps by reading her a story

Blake woke up to someone poking their arm. They grumbled and rolled over, squinting. "Ruby?" they mumbled. Ruby shuffled her feet a little.

"Hey, Blake," she said. Blake rubbed at their eyes and grabbed their Scroll, checking the time.

"Ruby, what's going on? It's 3 in the morning," they said. She was clutching her pillow to her chest.

"I can't sleep." Blake blinked. They didn't have a clue why Ruby would be coming to them instead of going to Yang.

"Uhm...why not wake Yang then?" they asked. Ruby's head snapped up.

"I can't do that!" she whisper-yelled. "Then she's gonna keep treating me like a little kid!" She sniffled. "I'm just...not used to being away from home yet, and this might make me sound like a stupid little kid but...can you read me something?" Blake blinked again.

"Uh, sure?" they said. They shuffled over to make room for Ruby and pulled up a book on their Scroll. Ruby hopped onto the bed and tucked herself against Blake's side. Blake felt their face heat up a little and thanked the gods that their Scroll's brightness was down all the way.

They started reading from the story, something Pyrrha had recommended to them called _The Shallow Sea. _Blake vaguely remembered hearing it as a child and thought it was probably more appropriate as a bedtime story than _Ninjas of Love _or even _The Man With Two Souls. _They tried to keep their voice down as they read it and noticed around halfway through Ruby's head dropping down to their shoulder. They continued to read for a little longer until they were absolutely sure Ruby was asleep before setting their Scroll aside.

Blake carefully adjusted Ruby and themself, getting as comfortable as possible when the dorm beds were obviously _not _meant to fit two. Ruby moved closer in her sleep, tucking her face into Blake's neck and tickling their nose with her hair. Her soft breaths puffed out against their collarbone and Blake felt another rush of heat in their face. They slowly laid an arm over Ruby's side and allowed themself to drift off to sleep.


	3. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake needs help writing Ruby an anonymous love letter

Blake felt a little silly about this whole love letter thing, if they were being honest. But when they had asked Yang the best way to confess to Ruby, she had been certain that love letters were it.

She had also been adamant that Blake only sign the letters as "From your Secret Admirer" because Ruby had apparently wanted to get anonymous love letters since she was a child.

_"I read Ruby this story as a kid about a Princess sending love letters to one of her guards. She never signed them and Ruby has been obsessed with the idea since then, even though she'd never admit it if asked directly."_

So Blake was holed up in their hidden corner of the library, attempting to write a love letter. They chewed on the end of their pencil and sighed in frustration. Finally they flicked their ear and scooped up their Scroll, sending a message for help to Sun.

_ **Me: ** _ **SOS**

** _🐒_ ** ** _: _ ** _library?_

_ **Me:** _ ** Yes**

** _Me: _ ** **Also why the hell is that your contact name. I'm changing it.**

_ **🐒: ** _ _nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!_

They rolled their eyes and scratched out another line on their paper. Their Scroll buzzed again.

_ **🐒: ** _ _omw_

They balled up the paper and shoved it aside into the pile of other failed love letters. They glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps and jumped when Neptune rounded the final bookcase with Sun. He waved to them.

"Hey, Blake," he said. Blake glared at Sun and waved their hand at Neptune.

"Why is he with you?" they hissed. Sun held his hands up in surrender.

"Neptune is really good at writing love letters! He wrote them to me when we first started going out," he said. A dreamy look crossed his face as he looked at his boyfriend. Neptune blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The whole reason behind love letters is saying how you feel because you can't say it out loud," he said. Blake sighed again and gestured to their pile of failed letters. Neptune whistled softly. "Wow. You've been at this for a while, huh?"

"It's just...difficult." Neptune nodded sympathetically.

"I get it. Why don't you explain to _us_ how you feel about Ruby and then write it down? It might help." Blake shrugged. What did they have to lose?

"I think she's amazing," they began. "She's incredibly hardworking and a great leader. She's an awesome fighter and she's caring and kind and so, so beautiful. Her eyes are like pure moonlight when the light hits them, and her lips are so full, and the way she laughs makes my heart race." Blake leaned their cheek onto their fist and smiled softly. "She always laughs with her full body, she throws her head back and clutches her stomach and it always feels like the sun shines a little brighter on her until I can count every freckle and eyelash because time seems to slow down when we're together."

A paper was slid in front of them with Neptune's messy writing all over it. He and Sun got up and he reached over to gently tap his fist against their shoulder. "You've got this, Blake. Just rewrite that and leave it somewhere for her. Like in her hood!" Blake flushed. They stood up and pressed a quick kiss to Neptune and Sun's cheeks and hugged them.

"Thank you." Neptune made a small, happy noise and hugged them back.

"No problem, text me next time you need help!"

Blake waited until they were out of sight and furiously began writing out their letter. At the bottom they signed with a purple ladybug drawing. They texted Yang, asking her to distract Ruby until Blake could plant the note. When they got back to the dorm it was empty and Ruby's notebooks were still all over her bed so they reached up and slid the note in between the pages of one before picking up a book of their own and settling down on their bed.

They blushed and thought about how Ruby would react, hoping she would be pleased with both the letter and Blake being the sender.


End file.
